This international conference on elderly migration is designed to bring together to Colorado an international network of collaborating scholars currently engaged in a multinational comparative study supported by the National Institute on Aging. These scholars are collectively seeking comparable and comparative answers to the following set of questions in over a dozen nations: Who migrates among the elderly? With whom do they migrate? Why do they migrate? Where do they go? What are the redistributional consequences? Among the countries represented are: Australia, Belgium, Canada, Italy, Japan, Mexico, the Netherlands, Poland, the United Kingdom, and the United States. More recently, interest in collaboration also has been expressed by scholars in Austria, the Federal Republic of Germany, France, Hungary, and Sweden.